This invention relates to fuzes which provide a primary mode of detonation and an auto-destruct (self-destruct)/self-neutralize capability for submunitions. More specifically, this invention relates to a low-cost auto-destruct fuze which automatically self-destructs or self-neutralizes if the primary mode of detonation fails.
The currently used M223 fuze has a five percent failure rate (dud rate).
The failure rate is both an environmental and a humanitarian hazard.
The conventional method for solving the problem of dud detonators is for the Explosives Ordnance Disposal (EOD) Personnel to locate the duds and to detonate them in place. This method poses a serious hazard to human life. In addition it is an inefficient method because it is costly, time consuming, and many of the duds are never recovered. Since the failure rate is five percent, this method is unsatisfactory.
Another more specific method for solving the problems of dud M223 fuzes was the design of a mechanical self-destruct fuze (XM223).
However, initial tests of the mechanical self-destruct fuze proved it to be unreliable. Therefore, no advantages were gained because the EOD method would still be required.
Yet another specific method developed to address the problems associated with the dud M223 fuzes was the development of the electronic fuze (XM234/XM235). The electronic fuze adequately decreases the high failure rate of the M223 fuzes. However, the electronic fuze has a very high anticipated production cost. In addition, the electronic fuzes require a power supply. This raises concerns regarding battery capacity for operation and requires additional monitoring to ensure proper operation of the unit when required. The additional required monitoring of the batteries adds operation costs to an already high production cost.